


I Found Love At The Boardwalk

by kitkags



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Fluff, Valentines Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkags/pseuds/kitkags
Summary: Kagome get's stood up, but she's determined to make the best of a day gone bad.





	I Found Love At The Boardwalk

Sounds of laughter made Kagome edge towards the side of the boardwalk, a self-conscious flush staining her otherwise pale cheeks. She knew, logically, that the person wasn’t laughing at her, but she was already feeling overwhelmed and embarrassed. She had been waiting twenty minutes, now, for her valentines’ date to arrive. ‘Where is that idiot?’ She griped, blue eyes roaming over the crowds in case she saw her no-good date.

 

Inuyasha and her complex friendship was legendary amongst their group of friends. Will they or wont they? Kagome herself had often wondered that very thing, especially since she knew there was a hang up about his ex-girlfriend, Kikyo. But then he had asked her to go with him to the Valentines fair, and she had said an excited, “Yes!”. So then why was she stood on her own?

 

Her phone buzzed, and she almost half threw it across the pier in her excitement. Surely that was him, apologizing for being late?

 

_InuInu: Hey, something came up. Sorry Gome._

 

Kagome read the message once, twice and a third time before the words registered and she sucked in a desperate lungful of air. Tears stung her eyes, but she blinked furiously. ‘ _No, I will **not** cry!’_ She wouldn’t let the thoughtlessness of one stupid boy ruin her day. The sun was bright, the air was cool and there were hundreds of happy people surrounding her. ‘ _Hundreds of couples_ ,’ Her mind unhelpfully interjected, which she resolutely ignored. Her eyes landed on the advert for FearFactor 9000 and Kagome nodded to herself, deciding that nothing would do her spirit better than a shot of adrenaline from facing your potential death in the arms of a somewhat shady carnival ride.

 

Slinging her purse onto her shoulder, Kagome tossed her hair over one shoulder and marched past the sea of happy couples, refusing to let the bitter side of her that kept trying to worm its way into her thoughts. Her Mama always said that bitterness was ugly, and Kagome was a firm believer that those words were true. ‘ _I’m glad these people have found love and are happy. And one day I will too, but in the meantime I’m going to take **myself** out on a date!_ ’

 

Lost in her thoughts, Kagome marched right into the strong back of some stranger with a sharp, “Oof!” Cringing at her own stupidity, Kagome bowed her head as she rubbed her poor bruised nose. “I’m _so_ sorry, I’m such a klutz!”

 

“Hn, nothing new there, Higurashi-san.”

 

Kagome stiffened at the voice, then straightened. Surprised eyes brightened, and she laughed. Internally, Kagome screamed. Of course it was her luck to literally run into the brother of the guy she had just gotten stood up by. While mental-Kagome screamed and shook a fist to the heavens, outer-Kagome forced a pleasant smile. “At least I’m consistent?”

 

A light huff stole her attention from Sesshomaru and she saw a girl a cute fashionable bob flick back auburn hair from her face to glare at her. The awkwardness of the situation suddenly hit her, and Kagome took a few steps back, embarrassed. “Oh, am I interrupting your date?”

 

“Um, yeah,” The girl drawled, rolling her eyes before turning to Sesshomaru with a smile. “C’mon, Sesshomaru-kun, we’re wasting time stood here talking to random little girls.”

 

Kagome frowned, a slim eyebrow raising at the unnecessary hostility. “Uh, okay…Have fun?” Holding her hands up, she took a few steps back to allow the couple to pass by her. Once the duo had retreated, with the girl attempting to drag the blank faced Sesshomaru behind her, Kagome shook her head.

 

When it came to Sesshomaru, she had observed many girls act the same. Something about him – probably his insanely good looks and nearly infinite money – seemed to draw women to him like crazy. Kagome often liked to watch it from a distance, usually because it provided her with ammunition to annoy the older Taishou sibling.

 

A warm hand wrapped around her wrist, and Kagome gasped, whirling in her spot, handbag raised in preparation to beat the ever-loving crap out of her would-be assailant.  Amused amber met confused blue. “Sesshomaru-kun?” Peering round him for his date she frowned at the woman’s absence. “What happened to your date?”

 

“I found her…distasteful.” Sesshomaru said, in his usual bored drawl.

 

Kagome laughed, nudging him with her elbow slightly once his hand slipped away from her wrist. “Oh, yeah? Are you sure she realised you’re a _terrible_ conversationalist and decided to call it a day?”

 

Sesshomaru held his head high, glaring down at her slightly. “No, it was definitely This Sesshomaru who ‘called it a day’ with her, as you might say.” He paused, lips curling into a devious smirk. “I am a _fantastic_ conversationalist, I’ll have you know.”

 

Kagome hummed, easily falling into the sarcastic banter they often shared when in each other’s presence. In the past, it had always annoyed Inuyasha, who would get jealous of the easy friendship they were share whenever their paths would cross. Now, Inuyasha wasn’t here to butt into the conversation and steer her away. “Is that so?”

 

Sesshomaru tilted his head to the left, golden eyes regarding her. The intensity of his gaze had her flushing and turning forwards as they walked, to where, she didn’t know, but it felt important to keep moving. “Do you doubt This Sesshomaru?”

 

Holding back the grin that threatened to split her cheeks, Kagome stopped and bowed her body slightly, in mock deference. “I do apologize, I didn’t mean to offend His Lordship. How may I beg for his forgiveness?”

 

She hadn’t expected him to respond to her sarcastic comment. She was certainly unprepared for him to gently move her hand into the crook of his arm, his other hand sliding to her lower back as he directed her to move towards the queue for the Ferris Wheel. “Join me in this rickety death trap and, if we survive, dinner.”

 

Kagome stopped, cheeks flushing a bright pink as she gazed at him slack jawed. His vaguely annoyed glare and raised eyebrow at her reaction prompted her to laugh gently, a slow smile forming on her lips as she felt the embarrassment from earlier fade away and a warm feeling of joy envelope her. “Sure, I don’t see why not.”


End file.
